residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:BlackLily77
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Resident Evil Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Spencer wheelchair.jpg. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Sannse (Hilfe | Blog) Salut, hab bei Spencer genau wie bei Umbrella ein paar Kleinigkeiten in Sachen Rechtschreibung und Grammatik geändert. Darfst mich ruhig kleinkariert nennen, aber ich leg ein bisschen Wert auf sowas. Deine Beiträge finde ich aber sehr gut, viel Information. Wollte selber schon längst die Artikel über Umbrella, Wesker und die ganzen anderen Sachen ein bisschen ausbauen, hatte aber selten Zeit. // Kleine Frage am Rande, bist du englischer Abstammung? Manche deiner Sätze klingen danach. - lg SOLO Hi Es ist echt klasse, wieviel du schreiben kannst! Hut ab! DelNorte Naja ich hab den Abschnitt gelesen und fand ihn einfach holprig geschrieben. Ich hoffe, das ist okay. Ich hätte übriogens eine Frage: Ich habe mir gedacht, dass eine Vorlage ziemlich sinnvoll wäre für die Spiele. So ähnlich wie bei den Charakteren, aber vielleicht in einem leicht anderen Design, damit man sofort erkennt: Aha, das ist ein Spiel. DelNorte Ich kann so eine Vorlage bauen, wenn es dir recht ist. Ich nehme die Chara-Vorlage als Grundlage und passe sie entsprechend an. Kannst das Ergebnis dann ja sehen und beurteilen. Sollte nicht allzu lange dauern. Ach, eins noch: Wenn du kein Admin bist, wer ist denn hier einer? DelNorte Okay, so einfach wird es dann wohl doch nicht, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Der Quelltext ist total unnötig verkompliziert. Jede einzelne Zeile ist variabel, das bedeutet, dass die Zeile nicht sichtbar ist, wenn auch kein Text eingegeben wurde. Ist eigentlich ziemlich cool, aber im Quelltext sehr schwer zu beheben. Aber ich geb nicht auf ;) 11:38, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Nun, so schlimm finde ich den Quelltext im Prinzip nicht. Ehrlich gesagt ist er mir sogar lieber als der Editor. Mit CSS habe ich schon recht viel Erfahrung, ich häng jetzt seit etwa vier Jahren in verschiedenen Wikis rum, hauptsächlich aber im Final Fantasy Almanach, dort bin ich Admin. Für mich ist zur Zeit einfach nur das mit den variablen / unsichtbaren Zeilen knifflig, aber ich bekomms noch raus. An sich ist es gar nicht so schwer, eine Vorlage zu bauen. 13:16, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich mag die Spiele sehr gerne, deswegen hab ich hin und wieder mal hier reingeschaut. Die Teile 1-4 fand ich allesamt hammer! Allerdings habe ich 5 noch nie gespielt und noch keinen einzigen (!) Film gesehen. 13:54, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Dass du das Design vom englischen Wiki abheben willst, finde ich super! Nicht, dass es nicht stimmig und schön wäre, aber ich halte es für wichtig, eigene Aspekte zu setzen und nicht einfach nur alles nachzumachen. Sehr gut, viel Erfolg dabei und viele gute Ideen! DelNorte Infobox Was sagst du dazu? Ich habe gleich zwei Versionen erstellt. Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen! :) 13:51, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Infobox Charakter Hab den Beruf nachgetragen :) 09:10, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi Do you speak English, too? The previous administrator resigned a month ago, leaving the wiki unmonitored. Hopefully we'll get a new administrator soon, because there are a lot of updates I want to introduce to the wiki.-- 'Forerun'' ' 17:42, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :I'm having German lessons. I am here on behalf of [[:en:Resident Evil Wiki:Internationale|''L'Internationale]], an interwiki project where the different editions work together. Basically, bilingual members help out with articles.-- 'Forerun'' ' 18:37, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::I have a Beta version of MediaWiki:Wikia.css available. I can't see anything on this wiki's, so it's either unmodified or I'm not allowed to see it.-- 'Forerun ''' 18:50, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey Der Artikel Zeitleiste wird eine ganze Weile dauern bis er übersetzt ist. Das weiß ich daher, da ich schon die Zeitleiste im Fallout Wiki übersetzt habe. Vielleicht greifen mir in diesem Wiki einige nette Leute ja auch unter die Arme. Soweit ich auf deine Dikussionsseite lesen konnte, hat der Nutzer DelNorte (sorry wenn falsch geschrieben) die Vorlagen erstellt bzw. geändert. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich das in Zukunft übernehme? Sie waren sehr stark verändert und gekürzt. So auch die Vorlage für die Charaktere. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 23:26, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Adminrechte Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :) DelNorte Deine ersten Amtshandlungen Ich finds gut, dass du die Artikelkommentare und die MessageWall abgeschaltet hast. Das ist auch bei uns im Wiki so, weil das meiner Meinung nach beides Unsinn ist. Und, wie gefällt es dir so als Admin? Ziemlich cool, wa? DelNorte Zeitleiste Hey Claudia. In den Artkel hab ich schon erste Bilder eingefügt und diverse andere Korrekturen durchgeführt. Ich würde mir wünschen, wenn du in dir mal anschauen könntest, und mir deine Meinung postest. Vielleicht siehst du ja irgendeinen Fehler den ich übersehen hab oder hast vielleicht einen Verbesserungsvorschlag. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 01:12, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Moderatorenrechte Wenn du mir diese verleihen willst, nehme ich sie gerne an. Hab mich auch schon mit den Rechten und Pflichten ausgiebig beschäftigt. Die Jahreszahl 1918 hatte ich deshalb nicht eingefügt, weil in der ursprünglichen Zeitleiste des englischen Wikis dies dort so stand. Jetzt haben die ja für jedes Jahr eine extra Seite was ich persönlich nicht so toll finde. Desweiteren gibt es noch ein zweites Resi Wiki mit dem Namen Resident-Evil Wiki. Da hatte ich die Zeitleiste schon angefangen. Aber dort findet sich mal alle paar Wochen ein User hin, weil sie mit einem Bindestrich geschrieben wird. Werde jetzt noch die Vorlage für die Benutzerbox einfügen und dann meine User Seite erstellen. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 14:44, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Rechte Hab mich mal ein bischen schlau gemacht. Hab gesehen, dass du nur in der Gruppe Sysop bist, aber nicht in der Gruppe Bürokrat. Vermutlich musst du in dieser Gruppe sein, um weitere Rechte verleihen zu können. Im Metro Wiki bin ich auch nur Sysop (Admin) und kann daher auch nur die gleichen Rechte vergeben wie du jetzt auch. Ebenfalls verfügst Du über Bürokratenstatus, wenn Dir ein anderer Bürokrat, Helfer oder Staff (Wikia-Mitarbeiter) die Rechte erteilt hat. P.S.: Das heißt wahrscheinlich, dass du direkt bei Wikia anfragen müsstest, damit dir diese Rechte verliehen werden. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 20:01, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das macht nix. In diesem Wiki bin ich bisher auch mit normalen Rechten zurecht gekommen. Sollte es mal etwas geben, dass nur ein Admin bearbeiten kann, dann lass ich es dich wissen. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 00:42, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Entwickelt sich ja schon ganz schön hier ;-) ::Nur um Unklarheiten aus dem Weg zu räumen: Bürokratenrechte werden in der Regel erst 30 Tage nach dem Erhalt von Adminrechten erteilt. Dann einfach nochmal hier vorbeischauen und anklopfen. Gruß, Micha (Talk) 12:59, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich hab jetzt die Bürokratenrechte für das Metro 2033 Wiki beantragt und genehmigt bekommen. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde war das erledigt. ::MfG :: Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 13:50, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Die Hauptseite sieht schon gut aus. Ich würde aber noch das Hintergrundbild ersetzen (Grau ist doch etwas langweilig). Naja ich würde noch so viel machen, dass aber zuerklären wär zu kompliziert. Weil man das meiste davon nur im Quelltext machen kann. Möchtest du die Standardbegrüßung ändern. Oder hab ich das falsch verstanden? Weil dann wäre das hier der richtige Link. http://de.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 00:57, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe es geht in Ordnung. Hab mal die Hauptseite überarbeitet und hauptsächlich die Texte etwas aufpoliert. Satzbau, Rechtschreibung und Länge sowie Inhalt. Ansonsten hab ich die Maße etwas verändert. Kannst mir ja schreiben, was du davon hälst. P.S.: Ich könnte auch einen Vorgestellten Artikel und eine Umfrage reinsetzen. Auch wäre ein Inhaltsverzeichnis vielleicht nicht schlecht. Aber nur wenn du magst. Ich biete lediglich meine Hilfe an. ;-) MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 11:33, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hintergrundbild Hast du das Bild selber gemacht? Wenn ja Hut ab, sieht verdammt gut aus. Kannst dir aber ruhig Zeit lassen. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 01:35, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Umfrage Ich könnte eine Umfrage per Quelltext in die Hauptseite einfügen. Ich müsste nur wissen, wie die Frage und die Auswahlmöglichkeiten lauten. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, füge ich dann auch noch eine Inhaltsangabe und den Vorgestellten Artikel ein. Dann wäre die Hauptseite schön gefüllt. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 16:41, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Dann werd ich das gleich in Angriff nehmen. Die Umfrage sollte schnell fertig sein. Für die Inhaltsangabe werd ich mich nochmal schlau machen wie der Quelltext genau geschrieben wird und der Vorgestellte Artikel ist auch kein Problem. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 17:56, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) RE4 Ja kann ich machen. Werd ihn dann mal durchlesen. Füge gleich die Umfrage ein und morgen mach ich mich dann an die Inhaltsangabe. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 18:45, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Habe soweit ich sie gefunden habe einige Rechtschreibfehler und den Satzbau etwas verbessert. Ansonsten toller Artikel. Die Hauptseite ist im groben und ganzen fertig. Nicht wundern, die Inhaltsangabe sieht deshalb so "unförmig" aus, da noch einige Bilder fehlen und oben eine Kategorie mehr vorhanden ist als unten. Habe Bilder der Auszeichnungen verwendet. Darum meine bitte, kannst du noch die fehlenden Bilder ergänzen. Vielleicht kann man ja noch irgendwelche Auszeichnungen mit neuen Bildern versehen, die ich dann eventuell für die Inhaltsangabe verwenden kann. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 20:33, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für Inhaltsangabe Ich habe doch die Inhaltsangabe auf der Hauptseite mit passenden Bildern eingefügt. Einige Kategorien haben jedoch noch keine passenden Bilder. Die anderen Bilder stammen von den Auszeichnungen die du selbst angepasst hast. Kurz: Ich benötige noch Bilder im gleichen Design wie die anderen Bilder. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 21:20, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Erweiterte Rechte und Bilder Wenn das mit den erweiterten Rechten klappen würde wäre das super. Und wegen den Bildern. Ich bin schon am überlegen, ob ich noch etwas anderes versuche. Die Bilder müssen ja nicht zwangsläufig zur Kategorie passen. Eigentlich dienen sie nur der Optik. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 22:36, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Wenn du das hier meinst: Spruch deiner Wahl BlackLily77 Am besten schaust du es dir in der Code Ansicht an, dann siehst du wie du es schreiben musst. Das Bild kannst du ja noch ändern und kannst eigentlich diesen Code bereits verwenden. Oben rechts siehst du deinen Profilnamen. Wenn du mit dem Zeiger drauf gehst (nicht drauf klicken), öffnet sich ein Menü. Klicke auf Einstellungen, Meine Daten, Signatur. Den Quellcode fügst du in Angepasste Signatur ein. Anschließend aktivierst du die Option (darunter) Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen. Speichern und das wars. Hoffe ich konnte dir damit helfen. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 22:54, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Achso. Das wusste ich nicht :D Ich dachte immer, man darf das nicht, wegen Copyright etc. Deswegen hab ich sie selber aus dem Gedächniss heraus geschrieben. Danke für die Info :D LG Sammyou Und schon wieder was dazugelernt :D Dann werd ich jetzt mal wieder ein bisschen was scheiben, verbessern etc. Dankeschön :) Sammy 11:00, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Umfrage Ich schau mir das gleich mal an. Wie ich an deiner Signatur erkennen kann, hat es funktioniert. Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Werde jetzt noch die Inhaltsangabe überarbeiten . MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 12:03, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Welchen meinst du? :) Danke jedenfalls ;D Sammy 19:55, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Achso der :D Dankeschööön :D Ich füg meine Signatur eigentlich immer hinzu, aber ich weiß nicht wie das mit dem Link geht LG Sammyou 20:29, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dokumente Überraschung bin wieder da. Spaß beiseite. Hab noch ein paar Serien auf MyVideo geschaut und mir gedacht, schauste noch mal schnell nach. Und sieheda ein Problem. Ich schaue mir das vorm zu Bett gehen mal schnell an. Du musst mir schon sagen was nicht funktioniert. So kann ich keinen Fehler sehen und es scheint auch alles richtig dargestellt zu werden. MfG Umbrellamitarbeiter Vault 87 Dweller 23:40, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Monster Zwei der verlinketen Artikel existieren nicht und deshalb wird eine leere Seite angezeigt. Der Tyrant ist eine Kategorieseite. Hab diese neu verlinkt. Jetzt funktioniert es. Muss dir aber sagen, dass ich bei einigen Kreaturen schon die Kategorie Kreaturen eingefügt habe. Welche wollen wird den jetzt nehmen? MfG Umbrella Security Service Vault 87 Dweller 13:58, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hintergrundbild Hab dem Hintergrundbild eine neue Größe spendiert. Nur die Auflösung ist nicht die beste. Oder wolltest du das Bild so klein haben? Wenn dann tut es mir leid. Transparenz schön und gut (sieht ja nicht schlecht aus) aber alle Bilder die einen schwarzen Hintergrund haben, bei den sieht man jetzt wieder den Hintergrund als Kasten. Vorher mit schwarzem Hintergrund hat man es nicht gesehen und man sah nur das Bild. Entweder muss die Transparenz zurückgeschraubt werden, oder man muss alle Bilder mit schwarzem Hintergrund so bearbeiten, das der Hintergrund verschwindet und man nur noch das Bild hat. Schön zu sehen bei der Inhaltsangabe auf der HS. MfG Umbrella Security Service Vault 87 Dweller 13:43, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC)